This core supports the imaging, image manipulation, data analysis and quantitative data accuracy aspects of the program projects using microPET, PET and microCT imaging modalities. Studies with phantoms, animals and patients will be carried out to meet the objectives of the program projects. This Core will also support the mathematical modeling of cardiac metabolism data acquired from dynamic small animal microPET and human PET data. A Data Management and Archival System (DMAS) will be deployed to provide database functionalities, data display and analysis, and a centralized on-line storage and archival for all studies performed under this program.